


The Birth of Heroes.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Little Sisters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Other, Single Parents, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: The births and early lives of The 7 Heroes, as well as some of our other favoriet characters such as Nico, Will, Thalia, etc.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis & Paul Blofis, Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis & Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Sally Jackson/Neptune/Poseidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Birth of Heroes.

The birth of Hero's. 

Part 1. 

Perseus Jackson. 

The 18th of August 1993 is a day that will change the world forever, the day a Hero is born. 

It has been approximately 7 months since 23-year-old Sally Jackson found out she was pregnant, and since she found out that the man she was seeing, was actually the Greek God, Poseidon, God of the seas. Sally has been able to see through The Mist (as Poseidon told her it is called) all through her life, she has seen some very strange things, so it didn’t take her long to believe that Poseidon was who he claimed to be. 

When Sally told Poseidon about the baby, he acted as though it were both the best thing in the world and the worst thing that could ever happen. He explained to Sally that after World War II, he and his brothers Zeus and Hades, the big 3 Gods, made a pact to not have any more children, as they were simply too powerful. If Zeus and Hades found out that Sally was pregnant with Poseidon's child, they would be furious beyond words, and both Sally and the baby would be in grave danger. For this reason, Poseidon left shortly after Sally told him about the baby, though he did promise to try and check in on her and the baby when he could. 

Though Sally understood why Poseidon had to leave, she was still deeply hurt, and is terrified of being a single mother. She has very little to no experience with children, she has always been an only child and had no younger cousins or anything. 

She did briefly consider placing the baby for adoption, after all she only has a small 2-bedroom house, with very little savings, no car and only a part-time job. However, after thinking about it for a while, Sally realized that her child’s best chance is with her, she knows the dangers he will face in life, and knows that she is the best person to protect him from them, so she decided to take on a second job and save every single penny she could. She had to quit her second job when she was 7 months pregnant and her doctor warned her that she was showing early warning signs of Pre-eclampsia, she needed to do what she could to lower her blood pressure, but she did manage to save quite a bit, and is now eagerly awaiting the arrival of her baby. 

Currently she is only a week away from her due date, so when she is pulled from her sleep by a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, it doesn’t take her long to realize that the pain is a contraction. Once the pain passes, she gets out of bed and gathers her things for the hospital, before heading to the kitchen to make herself breakfast, the pains aren’t too bad yet and are quiet infrequent, and Sally figures once labor really gets going, eating will be the last thing on her mind, so it’s best she have something now. 

20 minutes after feeling the first contraction, Sally carries her breakfast into the living room, where she can sit comfortably on the sofa. When she steps into the living room, she notices that the fire is still going, she must have forgot to put it out before she went to bed. 

Sally steps up to the fire and scrapes a portion of her food into the flames, an offering to the Gods. 

“Please.” Sally quietly says. “Eileithyia Goddess of birth, please watch over my baby and I, please make sure we’re okay and nothing happens to us.” 

Two hours later, Sally makes her way to the hospital when the contractions start to become more intense and closer together. It is only when she is surrounded by other laboring people and sees all the support and love they have, that Sally realizes just how truly alone she feels. She desperately wishes Poseidon could be here, or her mother, anyone at all really, though really, she won’t be alone for much longer, in a few hours, she’ll have her baby. 

4 hours later, after a long, painful labor, Sally is right on the verge of bringing her baby into the world. 

“You’re doing absolutely wonderful Sally, just one more push now, okay?” The midwife calmly and gently says. Sally nods, takes a deep breath, grips onto the railing on the bed, and pushes. A few seconds later, just as the baby is born, the lights in the room flicker on and off for a brief second. In the moment Sally is too tired and concerned about her baby to think much of it, but later when she looks back on the moment, she will realize that it was a sure sign that a Hero had been born. 

“I-is my baby okay?” Sally asks in a labored, breathy tone, trying to catch a glimpse of her baby at the end of the bed. 

“Yes, absolutely perfect. You have a little boy, Sally. Congratulations.” The midwife softly says, passing the baby up to Sally, who immediately puts her arms around him and pulls him close. 

“Oh, hello baby, hi Percy, I love you so much.” She coos, stroking his cheek and gazing at him in awe. He looks so much like his dad, with a mop of thick wavy black hair identical to Poseidon's, sea blue/green eyes just like his father, and Poseidon's nose and eye shape, while he has Sally’s mouth and bone structure. 

“Percy, that’s a lovely name. Is it short for anything?” A nurse asks, standing at Sally’s side and gently cleaning little Percy down with a soft towel. 

“Perseus, Perseus James Jackson.” Sally quietly says. When she was 6 months pregnant, Sally had chosen one boys name and one girls name. For a girl, she had chosen Estelle Rhea Jackson, Estelle after her late mother, and Rhea after Poseidon's mother. For a boy, she had chosen Perseus James Jackson. Perseus after one of the only hero's in Greek history, to have a happy ending, and James after her late father, Jim. 

“Oh, that’s lovely, it suits him!” The nurse kindly says, smiling at the new mother and her baby. “I think so too.” Sally softly says, stroking Percy’s thick locks of hair, holding him close to her and basking in the amazing love she feels for this tiny little person, who she made. Without a doubt, Percy is the best thing she has ever accomplished in all her life. 

Sally and Percy remain in hospital for two more days, and when Sally’s doctor tells her she and Percy can be discharged, she is simultaneously thrilled and terrified, she is excited to get back home and settle in with Percy, but she’s also afraid of being on her own with Percy for the first time, since he was born she’s had nurses and midwives to help her with feeding him, changing his diaper, bathing him, etc. Now she’ll have to do it alone. 

Thankfully, Percy’s first few days at home pass by smoothly. He is mostly a very happy and content little baby, he hardly ever fusses and loves to be held and swaddled. Already, he seems drawn to the ocean. Sally has walked down to the beach with him a few times and stood watching the sea with Percy in her arms, thinking of Poseidon as the waves lapped at her feet and lulled Percy to sleep. 

One day when Percy is two weeks old, as Sally lies in bed with Percy tucked up to her side, sleeping peacefully while she catches up on some reading, there is a knock on the door. Sally furrows her brow in confusion, as she sets her book down and gets up to answer the door, even though she is not expecting someone. 

When Sally opens the door a few seconds later, she comes face to face with a ghost. Or so she thinks, for a minute anyway, because standing in front of her with his wild black hair windswept, dressed in shorts, sandals and a Hawaiian t-shirt, is Poseidon. 

“P-P-Poseidon? I....” Sally trails off, at a complete loss for words. She never expected to see Percy’s father again, even though he promised he would try to check in on her and Percy whenever he could. 

“Hello Sally, you’re looking beautiful as ever. How are you?” Poseidon calmly asks. 

“I.... What are you doing here? I thought.... you left.” Sally asks in a breathy tone. Poseidon gives her a sympathetic smile. 

“I’m afraid it’s just a visit, but I heard from Naiads that you had the baby and I... I was wondering if I could meet him, or her?” He asks in a sheepish tone. Only Sally Jackson could make a God sheepish. 

“I.... yes of course you can, come in.” Sally says, opening the door wider for him. She then leads him back into her bedroom, where Percy is still sleeping soundly on the bed, exactly where she left him. Carefully Sally gathers the baby up into her arms and turns to face Poseidon. 

“This is Percy, Perseus James Jackson.” She softly says, pulling the blankets down from around his face so Poseidon can see him. 

“He.... Sally he’s absolutely perfect.” Poseidon quietly says, in a tone of awe. Carefully he reaches out to stroke the baby’s cheek. “Hello Percy, my boy. You’re going to be a strong little one, just like your name sake.” 

“Do you want to hold him?” Sally asks. Poseidon nods wordlessly and Sally carefully passes their son to him. Poseidon's whole face lights up with a smile, when Percy blinks his eyes open and peers up at him curiously. 

“It’s nice to meet you Percy, I’m afraid I won’t be able to around much, I wish I could, but it would just put you and your mother in danger. Don’t worry though, I know your mother is more than capable of caring for you and loving you, giving you a wonderful life, and I will look out for you in any way I can, you won’t suffer like your siblings before you, not if I have anything to do with it.” Poseidon has never been so in love with one of his children before, then again, he has never loved someone like he loves Sally. 

“He looks just like you.” Sally softly says, resting her hand on Poseidon's arm and watching him watching Percy. 

“I think he looks like you, poor little fellow wouldn’t want to be stuck with my looks when he could look like his beautiful mother, isn’t that right Percy?” Poseidon coos, running a hand over his son’s mop of thick black hair. 

Poseidon stays for another hour, catching up with Sally and never once letting go of little Percy. Both and he Sally wish it could be like this all the time, Poseidon would happily give up his powers, his throne on Olympus and his immortality, just to be with Sally and raise Percy with her. Of course, it can never happen. He would have to tell Zeus and the other Olympians why he was giving up his Olympian throne, and if Zeus and Hades found out about Percy and Sally, they would stop at nothing to destroy them. 

“I should be going soon.” Poseidon quietly says, an hour later. He is sitting on the sofa, with Percy lying in his lap watching in fascination as his father summons little orbs of water for Percy to play with. Sally is curled up beside Poseidon, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“Five more minutes? Stay and help me put Percy down for his nap? Please?” Sally asks, wanting to have as much time with Poseidon as possible. 

“Alright.” 

Five minutes later, Poseidon carefully lowers his son into his crib, making sure the blue blanket with a pattern of seashells on it, is wrapped securely around him. Once he is sure Percy is settled and content, he turns to Sally. 

“I’m afraid I really must be going now Sally, I will try and visit again soon, certainly before Percy’s first birthday, but I simply can’t make any promises.” He gently explains, his heart cracking in two at the look of hurt on Sally’s face. He would give anything to wipe that hurt away, and it kills him to know he is the cause of it. 

“I understand, thank you for today.” Sally quietly says. Poseidon takes one last look at Percy, presses a kiss to Sally’s forehead and then disappears in a breeze of sea-scented air. 

As if sensing his father has left for the second time, Percy starts to fuss and cry in his crib. Sally quickly gathers him up and settles onto the bed with him in her arms. 

“It’s alright Percy, mama’s here, I’ve got you baby. No matter what, I’ll always be here.” Sally quietly says. 

And for the next 14 years Sally stays true to her word, marrying an abusive man just so his mortal smell would mask Percy’s demi-god smell and protect him from the monsters, and endangering her life to make sure Percy safely gets to Camp Half-Blood when he is 12. Then, when Percy is 13, Sally meets a wonderful man named Paul Blofis, who makes her incredibly happy and is extremely good to Percy. Sally and Paul quickly fall in love and marry when Percy is 15 and two years later, after a lot more heartbreak and fear, they welcome a beautiful baby girl that they name Estelle. Percy is a wonderful big brother and extremely protective of Estelle, while Estelle herself is absolutely obsessed with her brother and always wants to be around him. 

At present, Percy is 18 and Estelle is 1, and they are the sweetest brother-sister duo in practically everyone’s minds, though Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque don’t come too far behind the Jackson-Blowfis siblings. 

Currently, Percy is out with Annabeth, celebrating their 2-year anniversary, while Paul and Sally have a quiet evening in with Estelle, who they have just put down to bed for the night. They stand in front of her crib, Paul with his arm around Sally’s waist, both just watching and admiring their sweet and beautiful daughter. 

“You know.” Paul quietly says. “A lot of people think Percy gets his strength from his dad, and he does, his magical strength anyway, but his mental and emotional strength and his huge and open heart and mind, that’s all you Sally. I know Percy had rough childhood, but he’s a great kid, and that’s all thanks to you, I’ll probably get struck down for this, but I think you’re more of a Goddess than Hera or Athena or any of the other Olympian Goddesses.” 

Sally turns and smiles softly at her husband, pulling him down for a brief kiss. 

“He is pretty great, and Estelle is going to be just as wonderful, if she doesn’t blow the world up before her next birthday.” Sally laughs, knowing the kind of mischief her daughter can get up to, whenever Percy brings her to camp, she is very popular with the Hermes’ kids. 

The next morning, Sally has a meeting with her book agent and Paul has a class to teach, so Percy happily agreed to watch Estelle for the day. Right now, they’re both sitting on the sofa in the living room, Percy bouncing Estelle on his lap, as fast as he can, making her giggle like crazy. It warms Sally’s heart to see her two children together, so happy despite everything. 

“Alright, I better get going, I’ll be back before lunch.” Sally says, bending to kiss Percy on the cheek and managing to peck Estelle on the forehead, before she squirms away. 

“Bye mom, see you soon.” Percy says, trying to hold Estelle steady. 

“I love you babies.” Sally softly says, brushing Percy’s hair back and lightly tapping Estelle on the nose. 

“Love you too mom.” Percy says. 

“Daddy!” Estelle exclaims, even though Paul left half an hour ago. So far, she refuses to say mama, only daddy, and ‘ercy’ (her adorable way of pronouncing ‘Percy’). 

Sally gives them both one more kiss, before heading out. 

“Alright troublemaker let’s get you dressed and then we can go see everyone at camp! You wanna see Annabeth, and Grover? I bet you wanna see Nico too, and Rachel and Piper, and oh of course you’re gonna want to see Tyson, huh?” Percy lists off his friend's names, standing up with Estelle on his hip. 

As Percy wrestles Estelle into her clothes, he thinks about how strong his mom was to do this for him, every single day all by herself, for years, while also knowing that someday, he would have to learn about his dad and go to camp, which must have been terrifying for her. 

“You know Essie.” Percy quietly says, pulling a jumper over Estelle’s head. “Your dad’s right, our mom is ten times more of a Goddess than Athena or Hera or anyone else, and I don’t care if I get struck down for saying that because it’s true, now let’s go find what odd bits and pieces we can at camp and we can build our mom her own temple, just like a Goddess deserves.”


End file.
